TBC Series: Fly Away Now
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Tsuna meets a couple of Storm Riders and Reborn decides to make the Vongola into a Storm Rider Team? Will the Insanity end?


Welcome to one of my TBC (To Be Continued) Series! This one be a Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Xover with Air Gear. This is also after the Vongola Gear but before the Arcobaleno Curse Arc. Here are the Pairings:

IkkiXRingo

TsunaXOC

GokuderaXYamamoto (yes, there will be HINTS of Yaoi. I will not add any Yaoi scenes. Sorry fangirls)

others, don't feel like saying right now :P.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Air Gear...be amazing if I did...

..0

Tsuna sighed, resting his head on his hand. He was _beyond_ bored. Why you ask? Well, after everything that has happened what with all the fighting and whatnot, you would be bored to. Hell Tsuna was right now looking at his hand, the one that had his Vongola Ring residing on it. Well, it wasn't a ring per say. More like a bad ass key ring thing. Tsuna couldn't explain it, but it was hard to explain where he got it to his maman. The lie he made was quite creative, according to Reborn. But, Maman bought it, that's all Tsuna cared about.

Tsuna jolted a bit when the bell for a break in between classes rang. Their teacher left, letting the students talk among themselves. Gokudera went over to Yamamoto's desk, and proceeded to make out with his boyfriend, much to the fangirls (except for the Yaoi ones) demise. Tsuna and some of the others were quite glad. The sexual tension around those two were diving them up the walls. Tsuna smiled in memory when the two made out in class for the first time. They were shocked when Tsuna, out of character said, "FINAL-FUCKING-LY!" **[A/N: I did this to one of my friends. Bout damn time too!] **

Now, all the students (except for the Yaoi ones) were ignoring the two's daily making out session. Kyoko and Chrome came over to talk to Tsuna. "Hey Tsu-kun!" "H-hello Boss-kun." "Hello Kyoko-san, Chrome-chan. How did you like the lesson?" "It was okay. English is so hard." Kyoko laughed. Chrome smiled softly, while Tsuna grinned. "It can be, but I've been getting help from Reborn." Enma walked over. "Hey Tsuna. Um, how was the lesson?" Tsuna looked up at his best friend. "Was okay. Reborn and I already did this lesson. Want to borrow my notes?" Before Enma could respond, a couple of guys came up to them.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna. That's a nice looking ring you got on your hand. Where did you get it?" the first one said, looking kinda dumb. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and brought his right hand into a fist. "None of your business ." The dumb one's friend laughed. "Oh, if the boss wants it, the boss gets it. So, why don't you hand it over." The idiot reached for it but was stopped by a trident. Chrome's trident to be exact. He looked at the small illusionist. "Don't touch the boss." People around the class were falling silent as they watched what was happening.

Tsuna stood and put a hand on Chrome's shoulder. "Chrome-chan. Stand down, I'll handle this." Chrome looked over her shoulder to look at the Vongola Heir. The idiot twins laughed. "Dame-Tsuna? Take us? What crack are you..." He never got to finish for Tsuna's foot collided with his head. He twisted in the air and his other foot slammed into the others face. Both hit the ground as Tsuna landed on his feet. "Boss-kun!" Chrome cried out, "Reborn-san is going to be mad at you" Tsuna was about to reply when the first goon tackled him and slammed him against the window. Tsuna could feel the glass breaking behind his back as he as shoved through it.

The one who tackled him retreated but before Tsuna could move, the other student jump kicked him hard in the gut, successfully knocking the Vongola Heir through the window. As the Sky Guardian was falling, he noticed that a window below him was open. Using all of his training, the young teen held out his right hand and it grasped the window sill. Tsuna felt his weight drop onto his right shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain. He heard laughter behind him, and some screaming. He looked to see the two goons on the flag pole. Both of them wearing strange roller skates. The one who kicked him was standing on top of the pole. "Well, seems that Dame-Tsuna is smarter than we know eh Morimana?" The newly named Morimana laughed, "So it seems Amaterasu. But it looks like Dame-Tsuna had no idea that we are Storm Riders."

Both of them began laughing and disappeared, leaving Tsuna to wonder what the hell was a Storm Rider? "Tenth!" "Tsuna!" He looked up to see his friends hanging out the window he was currently hanging from. "Hold on Tsuna!" yelled Yamamoto as he leaned out, hand stretching towards the Vongola Tenth's other hand. Tsuna grasped the Rain Guardian's hand and let himself get hoisted up...

.0.0.0

Shamal sighed as he looked at the Tenth Vongola, who was laying on one of the beds in his office. "You know I usually only treat girls but this is an exception." said the womanizer. Tsuna had his shirt off and Shamal leaned over to look at the damage. He had numerous cuts from where the broken glass had nicked him and his right shoulder was purple and bruised. "Your shoulder is dislocated but it can easily be fixed. And you have some minor cuts, nothing too bad." The older man put a hand in between Tsuna's shoulder blades and looked at Gokudera, who was biting his nails to the quick. "Hayato, I need you and Takeshi to hold Tsuna still while I put his shoulder back into place." The two boys nodded and went over to the quiet boy. Tsuna gritted his teeth and let them fix his shoulder...

.0.0.0

Outside the nurse's office was Ryohei, Kyoko, Chrome, and Enma. All of them were worried for Tsuna was quiet from the time they hauled him inside to the nurse's office. Ryohei was grinding his teeth together, leaning against the wall. Kyoko was trying to calm Chrome down, while Enma was scribbling in a note book. Ryohei could hear the Simon Tenth muttering "Death" and a few other choice words from the usually loveable boy. The Sun Guardian heard footsteps and looked down the hallway to see Tsuna's mother, Nana, running toward them.

Following her was Bianchi, who was dragging Fuuta. In Bianchi's arms were I-Pin and Lambo. Nana skidded to a stop and looked at Ryohei. "I just got a call from the school saying that my Tsuna-kun fell out of a window!" Before any of the younger teens could reply, a yell came from the nurse's office. They also heard a couple of deep thuds coming from inside the room and Shamal yelling "DAMN IT TSUNA! CALM DOWN!" Ryohei ran into the room to help as their Principal came up to the group. "Ah, Sawada-san?" Nana looked at the man with big teary eyes.

"Yes?" The man blushed before coughing, "Ah, yes. We have the two boys in the Disciplinary Committee's care right now. Hibari-san is actually requesting that Tsunayoshi-kun's friends join him." Nana nodded and looked at the two girls that were looking at her. "You two stay to comfort Tsu-kun while I go deal with this." Bianchi gently placed her hand on Nana's shoulder. "I will come with you. Fuuta, you stay here okay?" Fuuta nodded and grasped Kyoko's hand. "Kyoko-nii-chan, let's go see if Tsuna-nii-san is okay." Kyoko nodded and followed Fuuta and Chrome into the office...

..0.0.0

Hibari grinned evilly as he watched Gokudera, Enma, Yamamoto, and Ryohei enter the Disciplinary Committee's Office. Sitting on the floor was the two culprits. Morimana and Amaterasu were slightly worn for wear but all in all, conscious. Gokudera growled and was stopped from rushing at the two by Ryohei, who was strangely quiet. "These are the two eh Hibari-san?" said the boxer. The Cloud Guardian nodded, looking at the two. "We found them talking to some guy who doesn't go to this school. We managed to scare the other one off but we got these two." He looked back to the other Vongola Guardians. "Where is Rokudo Mukuro?" Yamamoto spoke, "He called Chrome-chan, said he is on his way."

Gokudera sneered, "Why?" Enma piped up, "For he said he was the only one who got to kill Tsuna. No one else. He also wanted to try a new illusion on them Guinea Pigs, Mukuro called them." The small red head turned to glare at them. "Although I have a question. Why did they want Tsuna's Vongola Ring?" All of them turned to the two silent victims – I mean, Storm Riders. Morimana snarled out, "The boss saw him wearing it and thought it looked cool. Wanted one himself but after describing the ring to many people, no one knew what it was. So, Boss wanted it himself. We tried." Gokudera snarled back, "But failed. And what ate Storm Riders?" Amaterasu laughed, "We are Riders of the awesomeness known as Air Treks. We are part of the Storm Rider Team called Battle Kings. We rule the battlefield with an iron blade!"

He was silenced by Ryohei's foot. "SILENCE! I've heard enough. I think we should just get to it," Gokudera looked at the usually calm boxer. "Do you want to start or should I?" "Ku fu fu. No, I should Gokudera-chan." All of them looked over to see Mukuro seemingly form out of mist, successfully scaring the ever loving shit out of the two soon to be victims. "Mukuro, good to see you again." said Yamamoto. The Devil's Eye nodded to the baseball nut. "And you too, Takashei Yamamoto. Where is Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hibari spoke, "With Shamal. Chrome and some others are looking over him. His mother has been informed."

Mukuro laughed. "Good, now, let us begin shall we?" Mukuro went up to the two boys and knelt in front of them. "Now, let us see what your hell truly is?" The next thing the two boys did was scream...

..0.0.0

and whew, I'm ending the chapter there. I know, everyone is going to be getting mad but my muse went kaput on this and I am finally getting "Fake It" Chapter 5 off the ground! X3 And I also have been a bit distracted . But Everything will turn out okay XD Read and Review!


End file.
